Jasper's revenge
by Ryuuseiboy
Summary: After Malachite split, what would happen Lapis and Jasper? This story would tell you. Would upload chapters occasionally if I have time. Hopefully, it would be as fast as possible.
1. Chapter 1

This is a non-canon story. Bold is dialog and italics are flash bags. Rated K

Disclaimer:I do not own Steven universe. It belong's to the rightful owners.

A/N: Very first fanfic here, if there is any comments or suggestions, feel free to comment. If it is suitable, i will use it for the story and include your name in the :)

Chapter 0: Introduction

"**Shield!**" A pink shield with a stem of a rose spiralling around a rose quartz gem in the middle of the shield appeared in Steven's forearm. "**Yes! Finally. It was all thanks to Uncle Grandpa and the invasion that I could do this." **Thinking about the invasion, he wondered, _Would Malachite split and Jasper return to harm Beach City?_ He wondered till Pearl came and he asked. "**Pearl! Pearl! Will Malachite ever split?"** "**Steven, I, have no idea... Why don't you ask Garnet, she should be in the house." **She replied as she walked towards the beach house. Steven ran to Garnet and asked the same thing. Garnet replied, "**Steven, there are somethings that i cannot tell you regarding the future, I'm sorry."** Steven sighed and walked out the house. As soon as he opened the door, he saw an unbelievable sight, Lapis Lazuli was on the shoreline of the beach. He shouted " **Pearl! Garnet! Amethyst! Lapis Lazuli washed up onto the shore!"** Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst ran to the shore and asked Lapis, "**Lapis! How did you and Jasper split?" **she replied, "**Her will and strength were too much and in the end, she overpowered me and we un-fused. I chained her underwater, but I think she has broken free by now." **The Crystal Gems were still digesting the information when a shadowy figure from below the water approached the beach. As it surfaced, sunlight shined at the water droplets on the hair of the masculine figure. A slightly orange light can also be seen as the light shone through the orange helmet of the figure. It was Jasper.

I will try to upload the next chapter soon. Preferably after my exams, which is a few weeks from now. See you guys soon!:)


	2. Chapter Info

Just a short message, and an update on progress for chapter 2. This type of chapter will be called Chap Info and don't worry, there won't be much of these chapters. From now on, all dialogues would have a new paragraph ( credits to demonym), and would continue till another dialogue starts. Have a great day!:)


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, a surprise isn't it? Wasn't it early?As promised in last chapter, we have a guest doing the disclaimer for us! Staring Pearl!

Pearl: Ryuuseiboy does not own Steven Universe, it belongs to Rebecca Sugar herself

Me: Thanks Pearl!

Pearl: Well, I do try my best.

Me: Well, do try your best in the story!

Pearl:Okay! :)

—

""OH MY GOSH, ITS JASPER!" Steven exclaimed.

"Argh…" Jasper said, sounding severely injured.

"You… all… are gonna pay…" After she finished saying those words, she felt so much pain that she kneeled on the ground, hands spread out, gasping heavily. Her crash helmet disappeared with a 'poof!'. Garnet summoned her gauntlets and grabbed Jasper by her shirt and punched her real hard, sending her flying back to the ocean, far far from them. When that was done, the gems took some time to discuss what to do with Lapis.

"Lapis, we have decided that you should join us, as the Crystal Gems." Garnet said.

"Yeah, besides, you've already rebelled against homeworld, if you go back you'll die. You might as well join us, it's safer." Amethyst continued.

"Join.. the Crystal… Gems? Er… Fine, alright" Lapis stuttered.

"YEAH LAPIS! Welcome to the team Lapis!" Steven shouted.

"Lapis? Are you injured?" Steven asked.

"Yes, Steven, my gem is cracked." Lapis answered.

"Can I try to see if I can heal it?" Steven asked again.

"Well…erm..Sure!" Lapis replied with a slight puzzled tone.

Steven licked his hand and touched Lapis's gem with his healing , the crack on the gem magically disappeared.

"Wow, Steven, Thanks!" Lapis happily replied

"WOO HOO! I got my magic spit back!" Steven exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Lapis questioned.

"Well, my father accidentally disabled my powers and I didn't know if it was permanent or not. So, I tried it out on you, to see if it worked, and it turns out, it did!" Steven said excitedly.

Finishing their conversation, the Crystal Gems walked back to the beach house.

"So, this is the living room, the kitchen is there, go up the staircase is where I sleep and that, is the Crystal temple." Steven told Lapis.

"So… where am I supposed to go now?" Lapis asked.

"I can create another room for you." Garnet replied.

"Thanks Garnet!" Lapis replied. Garnet went up to the door of the crystal temple , put both of her hands onto the star on the door and started concentrating. She then put both down and told Lapis to think in her mind what her room is to be and put her hands onto the door. Then a tear-shaped, blue lapis lazuli gem appeared in the middle of the star on the immediately opened the door with her gem and walked in, with all the other gems staring into her room. It was filled with water everywhere, even more than Pearl's room. Lapis glanced at it before closing the door, asking her team members what to do now.

"We wait for them to take the next move." Pearl replied.

"Yes."Garnet replied, confirming their plan.

Meanwhile, there is an object floating in space near earth. It looks like the Red-Eye from 'Laser Light Cannon', the only difference, is that it is yellow and has a yellow diamond replacing the pupil.

"Yellow Diamond, I have located Jasper. Requesting permission to send a pod to earth."

"Go ahead...Peridot. Just remember, both you and Jasper are going to have an unpleasant time when we get back to Homeworld."

"Yes sir." Then, a green rounded space pod was shot out through the yellow diamond, flying to earth.

One day later, the pod returned. When it entered the Yellow Eye, it opened, and Jasper climbed out.

"Yellow Diamond, Peridot and I mishandled this situation. I ask for your forgiveness and your assistance." Jasper frantically said.

"Forgiveness? We'll see how this situation would turn out first. Set a course for Earth now Peridot!"

"Wait! I would need Peridot to heal my gem first before we leave, give me some time, please." Jasper requested.

"Ugh, burdens! Just hurry it up!"

Later, Peridot was done and a course was set for Earth. Can the Crystal Gems win against this new enemy? Find out in the next chapter! :)

A/N: Well, my next exams start in May 10+, so I had some spare free time to write this. Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe, it belongs to Rebecca Sugar herself.

Enjoy

The Yellow Eye was flying towards Earth, Peridot used her holographic touchscreen to do some statistic updates while Jasper was walking around in the ship waiting for them to arrive at Earth.

"Ugh! Peridot, crank the speed up!" Yellow Diamond exclaimed

"Yes." Peridot said, while pushing the speed lever to the max. They were zooming in on Earth, visible to the people on Earth already. The eye had an aura surrounding it as it flew into Earth

On Earth,

Steven was walking on the beach, when suddenly, he noticed that the sand had a yellowish colour. He looked up to the sky only to see a meteor-like object flying towards Beach City. He ran back to the house and told the Crystal Gems about the situation. Garnet brought out a telescope and looked at it, then she passed it to the rest of the Crystal Gems.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Lapis exclaimed.

"Who is it?" The rest of the Crystal Gems questioned.

"It's... Yellow Diamond. Jasper, Peridot and I were under her group. I'm pretty sure they want to take Steven away to present him to her."

"So, Lapis, tell us more about Yellow Diamond. What's her weapon and how strong is she." Pearl asked.

"Well, she can summon energy claws that comes out of her forehand, and she is as strong as about, roughly twenty times of Jasper."Lapis answered

"W-W-What?! T-Twe-Twe-Twenty times? How is that even possible?!"Steven shouted.

"Garnet. What do we do?" Pearl and Amethyst asked.

"Fusion."She replied.

"Pearl, you try fusing with Lapis now, I will fuse with Amethyst, we still have enough time. I'm pretty sure the both of you can synchronise your dances by then. Steven, you stay behind us." She added.

"Okay!" The rest of the Crystal Gems replied.

All of them went out of the house to start fusing. Garnet and Amethyst started dancing, fusing into Sugilite. Pearl and Lapis started doing a fusion dance. After a few failures, they finally managed to do it, forming Aquamarine.

Steven was amazed as he saw that Aquamarine was two times the height of Sugilite.

"Whoa! Thats a giant woman!" He exclaimed

Aquamarine was able to infuse hydrokinesis powers into Pearl's spear, adding water based attacks. She had four arms, water wings and four eyes. Just then, the yellow eye had arrived, the Crystal Gems were prepared for this already. A pod was launched from the yellow diamond to the beach. Yellow Diamond, Jasper and Peridot was here.

"Well well well, looks like you all are fused up already, why don't I join in the fun. Jasper! Fuse up." Yellow Diamond said.

"Okay sir!" They performed a fusion dance and formed Topaz. She was 1.5 times taller than Sugilite. She summoned her helmet and claws and fought with Sugilite. She swung her wrecking ball towards Topaz but she deflected it and sent it back flying towards her. It surely wrecked her joined in the fight and started firing water energy bullets with the water spear. It exploded all over Topaz, knocking her backwards, damaging her a little, but not enough to bring her down. She went back up and head-butted Aquamarine , which made her hold her head in pain. Topaz started laughing and said

"This is too easy." She immediately swung her claws at Sugilite and Aquamarine, damaging them so much that they had to split, but not return them to their smirked and split.

"Jasper, where is Rose Quartz?" Yellow Diamond asked Jasper

"That one with the red star shirt, sir." Jasper replied.

"You sure? That doesn't look like Rose." Yellow Diamond curiously asked.

"He has the Rose Quartz gem."Jasper replied

"Well, thats good enough." Yellow Diamond grinned.

"Rose! You fought for this planet against homeworld. That is unforgivable! Now, I will make you fight against this planet! Peridot! Send one of your robots and activate the Kindergarten.I want an army of Rose Quartzs produced! Let's go now!" They left with Steven, which was knocked unconscious by Yellow Diamond to stop him from squirming around. The Crystal Gems could only stare as Steven was had to heal, all of them retreated back to their gems for a few hours before leaving for Kindergarten.

" _I hope you will stay safe Steven_..." Pearl thought to her mind. All of them were worried for Steven. It was a race against time. Can they stop Yellow Diamond? Find out next chapter!

A/N Please give some ideas and reviews for this. This story might end soon *gasp*. But, I will try my best to keep the story going.


End file.
